


Killer queens (Rogerina smut)

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: this is killer queens if Roger hadn’t interrupted your lovemaking.AN/ IMPORTANT: WHEN THE READER SAYS OFFICIALLY MARRIED IT’S NOT LEGALLY. SHE MEANS TO HAVE A CEREMONY WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY. TO BE OFFICIALLY MARRIED IN THEIR EYES NOT IN WHAT THE LAW SAYS.also, I know it's not valentines day but I'm transferring my fics from my Tumblr to here cus i know some people don't just use Tumblr to read fics.





	Killer queens (Rogerina smut)

You were enjoying a sexy Valentine’s night with Rina, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries with a little bit of whipped cream, rose petals everywhere. It was very romantic. Things were getting a little heated when you decided to spray whipped cream from the valley in between her breasts all the way up to the base of her neck. You placed a kiss there, sucking on it for a moment. she moaned in desperation. You smirked and said, ” you like it when I lick cream off of you.” she nodded her head. ”common baby, use your words what do you want?” your hand getting dangerously close to her core.

”please, I want more.” you gave her a firm smack on her thigh.

“ I said use your words kitten, or do I have to punish you.” She looked at you with her big ocean eyes nodding.

“ good now let’s try this again. Tell me what you want?”

“ I want you to lick chocolate syrup off of my body.” Her voice filled with need.

“what do you say?” at this point you were just painfully teasing her, fingertips barely grazing her clothed clit.

“Please?”

“Please what baby?” The hand that wasn’t busy came up to stroke her cheek.

“Please, can you lick chocolate syrup off of my body mommy?” Once hearing the nickname you gave her a sweet smile of approval.

”see Kitten that wasn’t so hard was it. I should give you a reward for being sick a well-behaved girl. Do you think I should do that?”

“ yes, mommy.” “Ok sweetie I’ll be right back I’m going to go get the syrup. Hang tight I’ll be just one second.” “Okay, mommy.” you give her neck a kiss then leave the room moving to the kitchen to get the syrup. You walk into the bedroom to see Rina laying in the same position.

“Wow look at you. You didn’t move a muscle, I might have to give you a reward when we’re finished. You’re being so good for me today.”

” only for you mommy.” 

”mm I love you kitten.” you hummed sitting next to her. You bent down placing a kiss on her collarbone. ”your so perfect.” kiss ”and beautiful.” kiss ”smart.” kiss ”and talented.” you kept placing kiss along her neck. looking up you saw tears running down her face. ”Rina what’s wrong?” you asked in a concerned tone. She simply smiled placing a hand on your cheek.” Nothing my love. Absolutely nothing. I love you so much.” She said bringing her face towards yours placing a tender kiss on your lips.

“Everything’s perfect.” As the kiss became more passionate your hand when to find the bottle of syrup on the bedside table. Opening the bottle you repositioned yourself above her, straddling her hips. 

“You ready kitten.”

“Yes, mommy.” One hand slid down to hers, intertwining your fingers together. You slowly pour the syrup up her chest being careful not to ruin her baby pink teddy. She moans at the feeling of the cold chocolate on her hot skin. You bent down lick it off excruciatingly slow.

”Mm please, mommy.” Ok baby only because you’ve been such a good girl. You in clasp the bra part of her teddy exposing her breasts. Grabbing the bottle again you pour an even larger strip of syrup licking it slowly off of her body. ”kitten I’m going to eat you up. I bet you taste delicious.” She let out a loud cry as you bit down lightly on her nipple. “ that’s what I like to hear. Louder baby so the neighbors can hear you.” You bit down harder focusing more on the breast than the nipple. She screamed in pleasure, fingers coming to grip your hair.

“Fuck mommy.” You gave her a hash spank on the thigh.

“Watch your language kitten. Don’t make me take back all those good things I said about you before. What’s the rule?” 

“ I can only say those things when I have permission when cuming.” 

“Back on track with being a good girl. Just the way I like it.” You take one last gaze at how beautiful she looked right now. Her body was covered by a light sheen of sweat that lest a salty taste in your mouth in comparison to the sweetness of the chocolate. Her mouth slightly parted and hair creating a beautiful golden halo around her. You couldn’t help to smile. Not a smile that says I’m going to eat you alive but a fully genuine one. One that shows hope, love, and gratitude for everything she’s done for you. 

“How about you take a picture mommy it’ll last longer.” 

“I can’t be angry at you for passing me while looking so beautiful. But I will take a photo.” You opened the bottom cabinet of the bedside table and grabbed the Polaroid camera. “Stay just like that I want to show you how beautiful you look right now.” There was a sudden flash then the photo popped out from the slot. “I’m definitely keeping this on in the favorites collection.” You said referring to the secret photo album of all your favorite dirty photos of each other. “Here take a look.” You passed the now developed photo to her. 

“What are you going to caption it?”

“Love of my life, Valentine’s Day 1974.” 

“That’s not original.” 

“Well, that’s what you are to me. The love of my life. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Me too babe.” She kisses you. 

“You know what. Don’t call me mommy call me by my name, ok hun.” 

“Yes, y/n.”

“Let’s get to the real fun before we both die of boredom.” 

“This isn’t boring y/n. I enjoy having these sentimental moments in between sex. It makes me feel special. Not many people stop to admire their partner and tell them their beautiful as you do.” Now it was your turn to start tearing up. She sat up with you in her lap. “I’m so happy with you and if we weren’t already unofficially married, I’d propose to you again.” 

“Let’s get “officially” married then.” You blurt out. 

“what. You know gay marriage is illegal right.” 

“So is us basically being together but that never stopped us. Let’s find a minister or a person who is willing to marry us. We can ask Freddie he can probably cook something up. Please. We’ll still not be married legally but damn it I want to marry you with a huge ceremony. I want to see you all glammed up in a white dress as you walk down the aisle. I want other people to be there as we exchange rings. I want you to say I do, to hear the crowd cheer as we kiss for the first time as a “married” couple. I want to go down to the courthouse and change my last name to Taylor. I want to marry you so every time we have sex we can stop for a moment and tell each other how beautiful we think the other is. I want you to now that no matter what anyone has to say or think about us can get in the way or change the way I feel for you. I, Your/Full/Name Want to spend the rest of my life with you so I NEED you to say yes to this. 

“Then ask me.” She said tears running heavily down her face. 

“Rogerina Taylor, will you marry me?” 

“Yes! baby yes. I will marry you.” you lean down to hug her.

“I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you too. My love.” She flipped you over so she was straddled on top of you. She intertwined your fingers together “your so beautiful y/n.” she looked like a goddess, breasts hanging over you, hair that always seemed perfect falling in her face. You giggled letting go of her hand to tuck the golden strands being her ear. 

“I have something else for you… well us” you pat her hip signaling for her to get up. She let out a whine. “Let me go get our gift.” you quickly got up and went to the closet to grab a box that was hidden under a pile of clothes. “Here.” you handed her the box. She eagerly opened it taking out a double ended strap on. “Now I can fuck you and also get just the amount of pleasure that you do.” 

“Y/N this is amazing. Where did you find this?” 

“There was a nice lady in the store that helped, now are we going to talk all night or are you going to let me fuck you.” 

“yes please.” she groaned. You smiled at her and took the strap on and lube. You slip the harness on after undressing. You lubed up your end of the dildo, slowly slipping it into your core. You let out a moan at the feeling of being full. ”can you help me with the straps.” with no hesitation she helps tighten the finicky straps. “you ready baby.” Rina nodded. “Okay get on your hands and knees.” you lubed up the dildo as she undressed and got into position. “You looks so good for me right now.” you gave her ass a smack. 

“Fuck!” you slip the cock in between her pussy lips. “please Y/N” 

“ok baby girl.” you finally plunged the cock into her pussy. Both of you moan at the feeling. The thrusts got faster and faster hitting both of you G spots perfectly. You continue until both of you were two whining puddles of moans. You flipped her over so she was on her back facing you. Again you intertwine your fingers together. “mm baby I won’t be able to last longer.” you stop moving completely. Rina moaned bucking her hips forward onto the cock. “Such a needy little kitten aren’t you Rina. Working your hips forward so you can fuck yourself on your new toy. If you want so much then work for it. Yes just like that. Keep thrusting into yourself. Perfect Kitten. Such a good girl when you’re hungry for cock, aren’t you Rina” You bent down to kiss her. “ Yes Rina just like that, keep going baby I’m going to cum. Fuck.. fuck… FUCK RINA YES!” you came, body jerking in pleasure. By the way, her body wrenched around you could tell that she was close. To push her over the edge you snuck your hand down to rub her aching clit. 

“Yes y/n Fuck IM CUMING!”

“Ah, there it is. Good girl Rina. You look so beautiful.” you pulled out, quickly taking the strap on you threw it aside. You repositioned your bodies to be in a scissoring position. She started to rub both your pussies together. Again the both of you come close to orgasming, Rina took her hand and swiped her fingers into your folds. She then brought them up to her lips sucking both of your combined juices off of them. “MM Mrs. Taylor you taste so good. How do you do it? she taunted.

“Well, Mrs. Taylor if you must ask it from a diet of eating out my sweet sweet fiancé-wife.” The two of there came again both falling back on to the bed bodies still intertwined giggling. “I don’t know how many times I can tell you how beautiful you are,” you said pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“You’re beautiful too my love,” she whispered. ”Thank you for doing all this for me.” 

“Anything for you Rina.” 

“Y/N?” 

“Yes, kitten?” 

“happy valentines day.”

“happy valentines day Rina.” she turned into you nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. you kissed the top of her head and the both of you fell asleep.


End file.
